callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SVG-100
The SVG-100 ''' (known as the '''Power-Bolt in the beta game files) is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign The SVG is rarely used by enemy NPCs in the campaign. However, it is avaliable for use in custom loadouts, and is sometimes seen as a recommended loadout weapon at mobile armories. It is unique for having a guaranteed one-shot kill on higher difficulties, unlike the Drakon and Locus. Specifications *Ammo: 12.7x99mm RAR *Length: 1370mm *Weight: 11.8kg *Barrel: 692mm *Production Years: 2050 - Present *Country of Origin: Germany Attachments *Recon Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Fast Mag (unlocked at weapon level 6) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Thermal Sight (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Extended Mags (unlocked at weapon level 9) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 11) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 12) Multiplayer The SVG-100 is a powerful sniper rifle which can kill any enemy with only a single shot above the knees, giving it the largest one-shot kill area of any sniper rifle. To compensate for its high damage, it has a very slow fire rate, making inaccurate shots a detriment. In addition, it has slow handling speeds, slow ADS time, and a wide hipfire spread. It is most effective at long range, where its slow fire rate is less harmful to the player in firefights, and where the high damage allows the player to hit almost any part of the enemy's body to kill in one shot. Due to the default scope being somewhat obstructive and having fairly high magnification, some players may consider using a different optic, such as Varix 3 or Recon Sight. ELO sight works well as well due to its versatility, though its lack of magnification makes it less optimal at long range. As sniper rifles do not gain any fallbacks from Suppressors in this game, it is also a worthwhile attachment since the SVG-100's unsuppressed firing sound is quite loud. To compensate for the slow fire rate, Rapid Fire can prove useful. The SVG-100 has a huge idle sway when scoped in, so the Ballistics CPU can be highly beneficial. Zombies The SVG-100 appears in the Zombies maps The Giant, Shadows of Evil, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations. It is available from the Mystery Box for 950 points. The SVG-100 sports excellent damage. In fact, it is the strongest sniper in zombies, with even higher damage than the Drakon. However, its biggest downside is its rate of fire. It is very slow, making Double Tap Root Beer a good choice. In many cases, the Drakon is a better weapon than the SVG-100. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Ikken Hissatsu, giving it Extended Mags and increasing damage. SVG-100 vs Ikken Hissatsu Gallery SVG-100 BO3.png|The SVG-100 in first-person SVG_100_Scope_ADS_BO3.png|The SVG-100's Scope Trivia *The loading animation between shots is actually a series of side-mounted mechanical rails chambering another round, as opposed to the player manually racking a bolt. **However, the third person model still shows the bolt being racked. *The Pack-a-Punch name for the SVG-100, Ikken Hissatsu, is a Japanese phrase, which, when translated, means "to annihilate at one blow". *According to the Data Vault, the SVG-100 also uses the fictional RAR round, which is described as being the ammunition used by the P-06 sniper rifle. *"Iron Hills Industries" can be seen on the top left side of the gun. *Just above where the magazine is inserted, "12 MILE DEATH" is visible, but only during customization in multiplayer. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Sniper Rifles